Politeness, Politics, and Purpose
by Emily96
Summary: It is 1898 and Talia Young is a well brought up English girl,but she tends to make a fool of herself.She meets a young man named Chase Cullen,but she is to be married to a man in Italy.Will Chase save her, or is she doomed to a man she doesn't love
1. Chapter 1

I walked around aimlessly, the ball was just inside. I had enough of it though. My feet hurt from all the dancing, and all the body heat made it impossible to breath, but of course the corset didn't help. I was in Mrs. Kent's garden, Mrs. Kent was a friend of a friend that knew my mother, or something like that. I was on leave from school for a week due to Christmas. It wasn't too cold in London with my shaw wrapped around my dress. I should go back to the party, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. No one allows me to talk unless I am spoken to, and when I am spoken to it's about school or what i think of a little piece of meaningless gossip that will just hurt some poor girl. I walk by a rose bush and I soon feel a pull on my arm and I'm behind the bushes out of site from the party.

"Nice evenin' for a stroll in'it?" I scruffy man asks me that smells like ail.

My eyes are wide with fright. What do I do, scream...no one can hear me from all the music. Fight, probably wouldn't work, but it's worth a try. I struggle to get free, but he just holds tighter and comes closer planting his lips on my neck, he moves up to my chin. Now I am truely frightened. Most of the people in society try to shield us, meaning young girls of rich desent, away from these kind of things, not even mention this kind of situation. But, it's not like I hadn't heard of it. I mean I do go to school with a bunch of girls. One of them is bound to know something and tell all of us.

I decide that fighting is no longer going to work. So, I build up a good scream as he pushes my dress sleves down a little and kisses my shoulder. But, as soon as I'm about to let it out, a dark shadow comes up behind the man and taps him on the shoulder. For a minute I am relieved, but then i think what if it's a trap, what if this person is just like him and wants a turn. But, the shadow punches the guy as he turns around, the punch was so forcefull that the guy fell to the ground bringing me down with him. I decide to just lay there with my face in the grass. I figure it's probably best not to get in the way.

I hear silence and figure that the two people have left, but I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look up and there's a new man near me. He is very handsome. His blond hair falls into his gold eyes as he leans over me. His skin somewhat glows in the moonlight, yet I don't know how that's possible. He has a concerned smile on his lips. "Are you alright Miss?"

I am at a loss for words. I open and close my mouth for what seems a hundred times. Finally I say a feeble "Yes." He offers his hand and I take it shyly as he helps me up. He brings me back on to the pathway in the garden, no one still has noticed my absense which given the sircumstance, is probably good. my reputation would be ruined and I would destroy my family's along with it.

"May I ask why a young girl such as yourself is doing out here all alone with out a governess?" He says with a condescending smile.

I knew it was wrong for me to be alone without a chaperone because something like what just happened could happen, and it did. "I'm a rebel." This makes him laugh. "Truethfully?" I pause. "My governess is easily swayed and I said I would only be gone a minute, that I wanted to get a bit of fresh air."

"Ah, I kind of liked the rebel idea." He laughs. I blush for him to be so bold as this. If anyone saw us, god knows what kind of gossip would come from it. "Well, would you like to go for a walk with me." He says offering his arm for me to take. I pause unsure. "Only around the garden." He says reassuring me that he will not do the same as what the other man did to me.

I look back at the party. "I should really be getting back."

"Oh, come on, what happened to the rebel." I look at his arm once more.

"Alright."

"I am pleased to have you Miss..."

"Oh," I say startled, "How rude of me. I am Miss. Talia Young." I say curtsying. As soon as I'm down I feel his finger under my chin, he lifts my face up towards him and I straighten back out into a standing position.

"You don't have to do that for me." He says laughing. "I'm not royalty."

"But, it's ladylike and polite."

"Alright well if it's polite then I sall do it." He curtsys himself and I have to hold back the hysterics. "I am Mr. Chase Cullen." When he comes back up I can no longer hold the laughter. I laugh louder and longer than is accepted in society, but I can't help it, this new stranger that I've met is so funny, and queer, and mysterious, and ever so fasinating. I finally take his arm, but we don't walk far because a few yards away is a bench that we decide to sit on.

"So, Mr. Cullen, I don't believe I have ever seen you around."

"You most likely haven't my family and I have just moved here."

"Is your family here tonight?"

"No, just me, my parents would have come, but they were busy, but they told me to come. To socialize and let the fine people of London," He pauses and looks at me and of course i have to turn away to hide my blush, "know we can't wait to be a part of their parties and gossip."

"How old are you Mr. Cullen?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah, so you should have someone with you. Even though you are an adult, eighteen is a questionable age in society and is considered still too young to be without a chaperone." I chide jokingly.

"O really." He challenges, "and how old are you Miss. Young."

I have gotten myself into a trap here. "Fourteen." I mumble, hoping he doesn't hear me.

I look up when he hasn't responded. He has a confused smirk on his face. "What?" I ask.

"Well, first of all, you have no place telling me that I need a chaperone, for you are still just a child." That's a bit of a slap in the face to me, but he goes on. "But, I was for sure you were easily sixteen." He seems a little disapointed that I am not.

"Really, I look sixteen?" I'll take it as a very nice compliment. "And I am not a child." I say.

"yes you are, you're acting like one right now." He laughs, his laugh is so intriging even if he is laughing at my expense. "You are pouting." He points to my jutted out bottom lip, his finger grazes it and my mouth parts a bit from shock, but he being so bold does not pull away, he moves his hand across my cheek and down my neck. I shiver, but it is not from the cold or fright. He leans in closer, and my eyes instictively close.

"Talia!" I pull away quickly as does he. We sit as far apart as the bench will allow. "Talia where are you? It's time to go!" It is my governess Brigid.

I stand up to leave and Chase gets up as well. He takes my hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you Miss. Young, I hope to be seeing you again soon." He plants a light kiss on my hand and walks away. I am left in a daze and can't seem to find my bearings and move. I just met the funniest, most charming, and some what mysterious man in the world. And, he wants to see me again.

"TALIA!!!" I am pulled out of my thoughts and run off to my governess and family. I am scolded the whole way home by mother for running off like that, but I am not listening, i am remembering Chase Cullen and smile. I dress into my nightgown and slip into bed, but I cannot sleep, he is on my mind, and when I finally slip in to unconsciousness, he is in my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks and I haven't seen Mr. Cullen, not even heard from him or heard about him from gossip. I sit with my mother in the parlor, staring off into space stirring my tea. My mother is pursing her lips at me, I am embarassing her infront of her friends, first because of my blank look and that I am stirring my tea so much. There's another thing we have to learn in finishing school. Anything about everything that isn't important.

"So, Miss Young?" I am brought out of my wandering mind by Mrs. Porter. A stout woman, that overdresses with too many jewels and feathers in her hat and hair.

I look up "Yes?" I say as quietly as possible because a woman's voice should be just a little bit more than a whisper, I roll my eyes at this stupid rule and my mother glares.

"Are you excited for your fifteenth birthday?"

"Oh yes, couldn't be more excited. I shall finish my studies and be able to present myself as a proper young lady." I say this just to make my mother happy. What i really would have loved to say was. '_NO, I'm not because it just means one more year closer to me being sold off to a man that won't even love me.'_

"I hear your mother is throwing you a very elaborate party."

"Yes and I'm very thankful, my mother is so good to me." I lie right through my teeth. My mother was anything but good to me. She favored my older brother much more because he wasn't and embarassment to her and the only thing she ever worried about that concerned me was if I wasn't ruining my reputation.

"When is it coming up?"

"This Saturday."

"Only two days away, well I hope you do have fun. I'll be sure to get you something good." They all laugh quietly behind there hands at this very dry and boring humor. Finally I am able to go up to my room. I sit at my desk that is pushed up against the window, and daydream out of it. I see birds flying around. It is one of the few sunny days in London and even so because it is winter, the sun seems too far away. Too far for it to give the earth any warmth. How I wish to see Mr. Cullen again. I wonder if he will mysteriously apear at my birthday party. Reality butts into my wishes, How could he, he doesn't even now where you live. I shush this thought and turn away from the window and flop on my bed in a most unladylike way and open a book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A maid pulls my hair back a pokes it with so many pins that I am afraid my skull is going to bleed. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm not bad looking, but not beautiful enough to grab the attention of a whole party. I sigh and force myself to put on a smile. I hate being the center of attention and now I must walk down the stairs with every single eye upon me. I come to the banister and all the voices stop and look up, I can already feel the heat rushing to my face. I hear a couple of whispers but I can't tell if they are good or not. I finally reach the bottom of the stiars and the talking resumes and we are all swept into the ball room. The music is started and everyone moves to the dance floor.

A feel a tap on my shoulder, there is only one face that I want to see now, but when I turn around I am terribly dissapointed. A Mr. Baren, who I have known for a while and seems to fancy me is standing before me and asks me for a dance. I only go out of politeness. I really despise this man, first he's twice my age, second he's so gangaly and awkward, and third he tends to have wandering eyes and when we dance wandering hands. "Happy Birthday." He says kissing my hand at the end of the dance. I hold back a shudder and just smile.

After a few more dances everyone sits down at a long table and again every eye on me for I am at the head of the table because it's my birthday. My eyes wander down the table, just by some merical that he's here, but I am once again dissapointed. My mother stands up and taps her glass to quiet everyone. She clears her throat.

"Thank you all for coming, we all apprieciate it, ecspecially Talia. Our little daughter is now fifteen and no longer a little girl. We are very proud of her and wish the best for her." She pauses and I think this to be the end of this little speech. "We are also very proud to say that in a week, she will be leaving us." What? I'm not leaving for school for another two weeks, what is she talking about. "For she is to marry a political man in Italy. His name is Mr. Randolf, and we are so pleased that such a caring man will become part of our family." Everyone claps and awwwwws and there are some congradulatory shouts towards me, but i am silent, I did not know of this. Why are they saying this now, so I can't have a fit and make a big deal out of it. I've never even met this Mr. Randolf. Ugh Mrs. Talia Randolf, he's probably some old forty year boring politician. I will die from boredom. I'm sure my mother did this just to get rid of me, to make sure I don't embrass her anymore.

The rest of the party is a blur, I halfheartedly open my gifts and I wave everyone goodbye as best I can. As soon as the door is shut behind the last guest I turn to my speak to my mother, but she is already in her room, pretending to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not come out of my room for the rest of the week, I do not wish to see my family. What's the point I will never see them again. I hold on to one measily hope that Mr. Cullen will come and rescue me in the middle of the night through my window, but it is hopeless. I should stop reading love novels. They do nothing but dissapoint.

It is my leaving day, my suitcase is packed and I am in my traveling cloths. I look around my empty room and look out the window one more time. There is a knock on my door and the Brigid says it is time to go. I pull on my gloves and hold my head up high, I will not cry. I stiffly hug my parents and brother goodbye and walk out my front door for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

The voyage to France was a rough one, constantly throwing up into a bucket was not how i planned to spend a little time on my own without a governess, but during the night the seasickness wasn't so bad, so I at least got to see the beautiful stars.

Being in Paris was amazing. All the boheimian sounds and colors everywhere. Sadly I couldn't stay long for the moment I left the ship, I was taken by a cariage that my parents payed to pick me up and make sure I arrive safely to Italy to meet Mr. Randolf. I shudder at the name. It takes two weeks to make it from Paris to Italy, it was a horrible bumpy ride and sometimes the driver made me sleep in the cariage, he didn't even stop at a hotel. that's why we made it in "record time."

This was the first thing that Mr. Randolf had said when he answered the door. He is a short stout man, probably only and inch or two taller than I am, and I'm only 5' 3'', he has a bit of a receeding hair line and he's starting to get wrinkles around his eyes, at least the man smiles a lot. He pulls me through the door and almost shuts out the driver with my bags. As soon as the driver shuts the door behind him leaving me and Mr. Randolf alone he smiles, which i guess is ok.

"Welcome to Volterra!" He booms with his arms spread wide. "How was your travels?"

"Fine thank you." I lie politely.

"Well, I will show you to your room, you won't be staying with me in my room until we are married, but don't worry in a weeks time you'll be Mrs. Chester Randolf." I grimace. Only a week more until I am married to this man.

He leeds me to small plain room with a small desk pushed up against the window, a smile at the memory of home. Mr. Randolf leaves me to unpack by myself. I push back the curtains to let in some light, and I must admit the city is beautiful. The sun is high above the tall squished buildings, I see the ocean and a few seagulls flying over it. Many people bustle about in the narrow streets, and the closest thing to my left, is a big square with a clock tower and a water fountain. The fountain is beautiful, but the tower...a little ominous. I push open the window and I can't help but smile. The warmth of the sun is on my skin, I can feel the light sea breaze and smell the salt. I have to admit, if it wasn't for marrying Mr. Randolf, I would love to be here.

A week, sadly passes quickly and I am standing at the church with my hands in Mr. Randolf's. The people in the audiance I do not even know, buisness men, friends, and family. just as I am about to say I do, I take on last look behind my shoulder, to she if _he_ will come, but as always, he doesn't and I want to cry. But, this is the last time I hope, the last time I look and find nothing, I will no longer expect, just accept. I turn around and say a firm but still sad, I do. We're off to his home, no honeymoon because he has too much work, and I shiver at the thought of the wedding night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five months have passed since I became Mrs. Chester Randolf, I have come to accept it and that it won't change and I guess you could say I am content...somewhat. I knit by the window that was once part of my room. It has become my favorite part of the house. Mr. Randolf was gone on buisness and I am left here alone like most times. I see little girls running just a bit too far from their mothers, just to see how far they can push them. How I wish to be that young again. Even though I am still young, it was much more care free. I see a middle class couple working at a shop that they must run together, when his wife isn't looking, he always takes a peek at her, and i can see it in his eyes that he loves her. Tears brim over my eyes. How I wish to be loved. I would have all my money taken away from me just to have what that couple has.

I get up, unable to sit in this stuffy room any longer, I wipe my tears and grab a hat to shield my face from the sun. I'm going out by myself and I know this is not wise, but just an hour would do me good. I go down the three steps that leads to the front door and breath deep. How wonderful it is to be out. I walk through the shops just browsing. There are flowers and food and clothing. It is all so much fun to be in the excitement of the market. I see a few glances towards me, surely they are thinking something mean about me because I am not with someone, but I do not care, I smile at them and they walk away. They don't want to be associated with such a disgracing girl. I laugh at it.

I'm in even higher spirits when I see a bright sparkle in the distance. Oooo a jewelry shop. No girl can resist. I walk a bit quicker, but when I get to where I thought was the shop, there is nothing but an ally. I could've sworn I saw something sparkle, like diamonds. I peak around the ally just to make sure for some odd reason that the shop would be back there, but there is nothing. Slightly dissapointed I start to walk away, but I am pulled by cold rough hands so quickly in to the allyway that there is no time to scream before a hand is put over my mouth.

Whoever these people are, they have taken me so far in the dark ally that I can no longer see. I shiver with fear as to what will happen to me here. everything was so happy and bright a second ago, but now it is dark and scary and I don't like it. The child is coming out in me. All i want to do is cry.

They lead me blindly through they ally when we finally stop. Where are they taking me? I hear a metal scraping against the ground and then a light thud. "Throw her down to me." A man's smooth voice says to the one holding on to me. I feel a him shove me down a hole. I scream and my skirts fly up over my head. The man that had gone before me catches me, but his hands are under my skirts. I squirm for him to release me, but all he does is laugh. He finally puts me down and they both grab my arms and try to lead me somewhere I do not know, and I don't tend to find out. I struggle against them, but I'm doing nothing except ruining my shoes for they are dragging against the stone floor.

There is enough of light in what I can only assume is Volterra's sewers that I can now see the men's faces. One is young, probably younger than me with black hair and small facial features. He's very pale and has scary red eyes, I quickly look away, but do not find comfort in the other man. He has blond hair with the same red eyes and also unusually pale. Who? better yet What are these men?

We reach a door and when it opens, it is so bright I must shield my eyes. It looks like a doctors office. But, this bright room doesn't comfort me I am shaking so hard with fear, i think my teeth will break. I am pushed through another door that leads to a hallway, I can see other people in a group, we soon join, but the men do not let go of me.

"Stragaler." He explains to an older man that eyes us suspciously. I know it is a lie so i open my mouth to speak, but one of them covers it. I look up with frightened eyes and he smiles seductively at me. I look away quickly.

We walk slowly to a huge wooden door and when it opens, we are brought into a big round room that looks like the inside of a castle touret. I scan the room and see many men and women in black robes. I do not know what to make of it. The door shuts behind us with a loud bang followed by silence. An old man comes over with a huge smile.

"Welcome my guests." We do not answer we are all in fear and awe. "You have been chosen to be a special sacrafice to us." My heart sinks into my stomach. What sacrafice? I don't want to die. The others start to panik and look around for a place to run, but there is none, the big door behind us is for sure locked, and I have a feeling that these people can accomplish more than the imaginable.

The men and women in black robes start to advance on us all. We do what we can. Run. I see that some are easily caught and I see with horror that a woman bends down on a boy maybe a year older than I and...drinks his blood?! I realize that these people...are not even people, they're vampires!? I scream with the others as they are devoured.

The one man that smiled at me seductively is following me playfully. I am sure that he could easily catch me, but he wants to make a game out of it. He runs after me at a normal pace.

"Come on deary, no need to make this more difficult then it has to be." He reaches for me and I dodge, I turn and run the other way. I see the big door open. I bit of hope that I might acctually escape. I sprint towards the door. It shuts when I'm still a bit away from it, but I'm running so fast that I can not slow down in time and I run into the door. I fall to the ground and bang on it. "Help!!!" I scream, but I know it will not help.

The man is advancing now, close, about five yards away. I am the last one of my kind left. Everyone is full and watching me with entertainment. I flatten up against the door and brace myself and hope for a quick death. He's right on top of me now, I look up at him with pleading eyes, but he is not looking at my face, he is looking at my throat and he his hungry, I can see it in his eyes. He bends down and I close my eyes, I hear a loud noise like two boulders hitting each other. I open my eyes and see that the man that was about to kill me is in a fist fight with another vampire.

I can not see they are going so fast. I then realize I do not wish to see. I bunch my knees to my face and I squeeze my eyes shut. I shake with fear, are these two men fighting over who gets me? There is then silence. I feel a cold hand on my arm, it reaches under my chin and lifts my head up. My eyes are still close, I refuse to look. I hear a laugh, somewhat fimiliar, but I can't place it.

"Always the child aren't we?"

My eyes snap open and I see one glimpse of Chase before I faint.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Talia slumped over onto the floor, I scooped her up and ran to my room. I would explain things to Aro and the rest of them later. I walked into my room and turned the gas lamps on low. I laid her down softly on to the bed and sat there trying to sort things out in my mind. I didn't have much time to myself before my father came through the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a whisper. "They are furious at you. You know better than to go in there when they are "eating." I know that you find their way of life horrible, as do I, but that doesn't mean we can take their sustenance away from them."

"Dad, please don't. Not now." I pleaded.

"Yes now. What was going through your head? You don't even know this girl."

"Yes I do. I met her in England right before we left. Her name is Talia and when I saw her in there earlier, I couldn't bear to see her die." My father's face lightened at this. He was always a sucker for love and compassion. But, I really did love her. I knew I didn't know much about her, but there was something; like love at first site, which I had never believed in before, about her that made me feel like I could never live without her. How I had before I never knew.

"Alright, Chase, I will take care of this. I'll calm them down and see if I can help her, but if they decide to kill her, I'm sorry, but there will be nothing I can do about that." I slowly nodded my head as he walked out the door.

I didn't care what they decided; if they wanted to kill her, I would run. I know it's not the bravest thing to do, but if I want her alive, what other choice did I have. Once I made that decision, I laid down next to her and watch her body move slowly up and down.

She seemed so at peace, but on her forehead there was a small crease like she still knew what was waiting for her when she woke up. I picked up a few strands of her hair and started to twirl it around and play with them. The color was beautiful; it was a deep red, like a rose. Her hair matched her rosy cheeks. I remembered her eyes were a chocolaty brown, and if couldn't say rose enough, her blood smelled like one.

She moved a bit closer to me in her sleep and moaned. She was probably going to wake up soon. I wish my father would hurry up.

I never wanted to leave London. I never wanted to leave her, but my father had heard of The Volturi. They are very interested in Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but could care less about his son. I'm just the follower of his beliefs, of his choice to feed on animals instead of humans. He did have a tough time though converting me.

I remember not knowing him for my entire child hood. He had been changed when I was one and not until I was eighteen did I run into him. The first time I met him was in a hospital in England. I had pneumonia and things weren't looking good. When he read my name on my papers and saw my parent's names, he almost had a died...if he could've. One night when no one was around, he told me all about him and me being delirious from my illness believed him. He didn't want to change me at first, but when things started going down hill, he quickly took me away and changed me. I've been eighteen for about 100 years. There is no one that I would rather be with for an eternity, then him and most recently Talia.

I felt a movement next to me. I looked down in time to see her eyes flutter open. At first she was disoriented, but after rubbing her eyes and looking around for a little, finally spotting me, her mouth opened and a horriably high pitched scream came out. She moved away from me falling off the bed in the process.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door open. My father rushed in and cupped his hand over her mouth, she still screamed anyway. He bent down to her ear and almost whispered:

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. Please calm down, and we can explain everything to you."

She quieted finally, and he gentaly lifted his hand. He motioned for her to sit back on to the bed, but when she wouldn't he just picked her up like a child and sat her down.

"Now, what you saw in there and what you probably assumed...is true. We are vampires, as crazy as that sounds. Now some of us, meaning Chase and myself, have decided to choose something else for our diet. We do not harm humans, instead we satisfy ourselves with animals. The Volturia, the vampires that rule this place, have decided not to kill you." I sighed a sigh of relief, but it was a very short moment.

"But, we must change you immediatly, if you continue to live, they will kill you. I'm going to leave this up to you. I wouldn't suggest running...they will find you. I'm sorry you have been put into this position." He glanced, almost glared at me.

She was silent for a very long time. When she opened her mouth to speak, it was so quiet, I, who has amazing hearing, could barely hear her.

"I guess I don't really have a choice. I don't want to die, and running will just prolong my iminate death. So, you must change me."

So quiet these words were, but she was so sure of them. Her voice did not shake or faulter, but it did not have any life to it. It was flat and monotone. She was not happy about the choice she just made. This made me sad. Even though I did not want this fate for her, would she not be happy to stay with us...stay with me for the rest of her life. I guess she did not return my feelings, and then, I noticed something that confirmed my notion.

I ring on her third finger on her left hand. My heart...if I had one, plumeted to my stomach.

"Well," My father said in a sigh. "We'll change you in the morning."

"Morning?" She questioned. "What time is it?"

"Almost two in the morning." He walked to the door. "I truely am sorry of what has happened." He then shut the door leaving us alone.

We were silent for an unmeasurable amount of time. I then felt a shake that vibrated the bed. I turned to look at her and found her crying. I might have scared her, now that she knew what i was, but it was instinct to hug her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I knew the answer she was upset with her horrible fate. When she finally calmed down enough to speak she said:

"Why weren't you there, Why...didn't you...come back?" She asked through tiny harsh intakes of breath. "I kept on hoping you would be there...when I turned a corner...or...looked behind me, but...you weren't."

I didn't know what to say. I was hopeless when a girl cried. My white flag was up and waving. "I didn't have a choice." I finally said. "I wanted to stay, but my father wouldn't allow it. He said it wasn't wise to socialize with a human. I guess he was right."

"Rather...silly of me...to think that you would...acctually stay...for me. I mean...w..wh..why would you stay for some...g..gir..girl you just met. I even held on to the smallest of hopes that you...would be there at the wedding. That you would...c..come and save me, and I wouldn't have to marry that horrible man." The crying was starting to become to much for her.

"So, you don't love him."

She couldn't speak she just shook her head, and through her ring into the dark corner of the room. Even though she was crying, I was happy, she didn't love who ever this man was.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I would've burst through those doors if I would've known." I paused unsure if I should say something. I mustered up the courage to do so. "I...I love you, Talia." I didn't wait for a response. I lifted her wet, tear stained face up and towards mine.

I didn't know how long her lips were crushed to mine, but I loved every minute of it. Most people would think it impossible for some to love another when they had only talked to them once. Even when I thought it, _I_ thought I was crazy, but I knew. I knew from the minute I saw her eyes. Something in them told me that I needed her and she needed me. When we finally broke apart she laughed. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"I love you too, Chase Cullen" She smiled at me and I knew that we would be together forever.


End file.
